


Oh Darling

by Winterwonder1492



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Army, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need a hug, James 'bucky' barnes is a good bro, Poor Tony, Steve Is a Good Bro, Tony Needs a Hug, im sorry, really cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwonder1492/pseuds/Winterwonder1492
Summary: Rhodey and Odetta, a short love storyYou opened my story!!!!!Don't forget to leave some comments and kudoslove you guys mwah
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Oh Darling

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!!!!!!!! *fangirl screaming* you have no idea how much you reading this story has made my day omgomgomgomgomg
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos... i love it when people shower me with affection hehehehe 
> 
> Anyway byee and enjoy

She was finally mixing up the last batch of her muffins, preparing for his return as she listened to their favourite song, firefly by ed sheeran.

His friends were here and so were hers, all ready to welcome him from his last mission. The house was decorated in small baby blue and pink little flowers. She had planned everything perfectly and nothing was going to ruin it even if Cassandra was here. That little shit who was also known as her best friend was missing her boyfriend so much and decided the next best thing was to irritate the shit out of Odetta

“Odie come-on, there like 50 muffins now, can we please start this party? I’m dying to dance” Cass said fanning herself as she looked over to James, one of her friends and unfortunately, Cassandras next victim

“Just one more batch Cass and stop ogling James for crying out loud” Odetta mumbled the last bit as she placed her muffin into the oven. Wiping her forehead, she looked up to her guests who were having a nice time really. Chatting, laughing and drinking…or having a drinking contest (that was definitely Luke and josh). He chuckled to herself and proceeded to get out of the kitchen, the rest would have to be Mabel’s job and her friends, not hers anymore. She went around, checking her guests once more before she stopped at James

“Hey” he handed her a drink

“Hi” she thanked him and took a sip

“Nice party you are having, when is Rhodey getting here again? Tony is getting antsy”

“They said he would be around 12”

“And its 2 now so…” James nudged her

“I don’t know, I aint a soldier, you tell me”

They carried on with their conversation, watching their friends have fun.

3 hours later, there was no sign of Rhodey. Her friends one by one thanked her for the amazing day and told her to call them as soon as Rhodey touched down so they would give him an ass whopping (that was mostly Sam and Tony) she smiled and thanked them back.

Everyone including her best friend Cass had left except James who volunteered to help her clean up. They stored the remaining food in the fridge and were busy putting the drinks away when they heard the knock

“That must be Rhodey, finally” she said removing her apron, ready to kiss and kick the hell out of Rhodey for being late

She opened the door and- “Nick? What are you doing here? Where’s Rhodey?” she looked behind him to see if Rhodey was hiding somewhere

“Umm Odetta-“

“I swear if Rhodey is hiding in the bushes and planning a surprise attack like last time I will-“

Nick grabbed her hand “Odetta, calm down. I… I have some news for you” only then did she realise Coulson was also with nick and there was an army car parked outside her house

“Out with it nick and it better be Rhodeys whereabouts”

“Odetta…” nick took off his cap as did Coulson “I’m sorry” he said

Odetta stood there, looking at them and trying to make sense of what they meant, what they could possibly mean

“What-“ she looked at Coulson and saw the American flag in his hand, folded neatly

“No” she mumbled, her hands trembling as her brain finally caught up “No nick…no, Rhodey…no” she covered her mouth in shock

“Odetta I’m-“

“No you’re lying, no oh my…no James!” she called for him

“Yes” he came to the door, hair tied up in a bun to make the whole cleaning process easier

“Tell me Rhodey isn’t dead, no tell them Rhodey isn’t dead please” she sounded hysterical

“What? Wait nick?” he paused and looked at the flag in Coulson’s hands “I’m so sorry Odetta” he tried to hold her

“No” she fought him off “you are filthy liars, Rhodey is not dead, I spoke to him this morning and he said… he said…”

_“Darling, I will be home around 12 ok? Hoping Thompson here doesn’t fuck up our plan like last time” she could hear him smiling _

_‘Hey!’ Thompson squawked in the background _

_“Well soldier, you better get here quickly, I don’t think I can wait much longer” she whispered, looking at their picture of them dancing _

_“Of course, I would never keep my lady waiting” he said oh so softly like he was afraid to break the moment_

_“She hates waiting”_

_“I know” _

_A moment passed as they just stayed on the line in silence _

_“Baby, I have to leave now. We are about to take off”_

_“Yes of course” she breathed out _

_“Were you fantasizing about me again” hearing someone smirk over the phone was not supposed to be possible but here they were _

_“Never Rhodey, I would never do such an abominable thing” she giggled slightly_

_“Naughty girl” she could hear the soldiers getting ready in the background and could hear Thompson shout something like ‘stop with the phone sex, we gotta leave’_

_“Put me on speaker Rhodey, wanna say something to Thompson”_

_“Ok…you’re on speaker now”_

_“Thompson darling, if you wanted some you could’ve just asked” she said in her flirty voice _

_“I do not want some-”_

_“Ahh yes, not from me but from your darling Cassandra aint it?”_

_She heard the soldiers catcall and hoot at Thompson, it was fun_

_“Ok darling I gotta go now” he sounded like he was carrying something “I love you so much Odetta”_

_“I love you too Rhodey”_

_“Can’t wait to see Mrs Rhodes to be” he paused “bye for now darling”_

_“Bye darling” she finished as she cut the call and held it next to her chest, ‘he was finally coming home’ she thought as she smiled and giggled gleefully._

The world spun around her, she could hear someone shouting, someone trying to reach her. she looked at Nick as he tried to talk to her, to Coulson as he stood there with nothing to say and to James as he tried in vain to bring her back to herself…then she ran

She ran, bare feet, to nowhere, her brain still in silence after the news and her feet taking her to the one place that would at least tell her the truth

She banged on his door

“Stark!!” she banged on it, she could see Steve’s car outside and could hear James calling for her as he ran after her “Stark!!” she banged once more before the door opened to reveal Tony, looking alarmed

“You never call me-”

“Tony, Rhodey isn’t dead right? He’s coming back to us right?” she grabbed his shirt

“Wha-”

“Tell me he’s coming back; tell me he isn’t dead”

James had finally caught up to her

“Odetta darling, what are you talking about” she looked at Tony, looked at how his mind seemed to have got the message yet he refused to believe it or was holding on to some type of hope. She thought of how Rhodey was close to herself and Tony of how many times he had rescued them from disaster’s, she thought of how they had promised each other to keep on dancing even when they turnt grey and frail…and she realised

“He’s gone” her legs gave out beneath her, Tony and James were quick to hold her up. Steve Peggy and Pepper had come outside to see what the commotion was about. Tony’s eyes were teary and his hands were unsteady as he tried to hold her up, to hold himself up.

“Can we” James gestured, pepper nodded and let them into her house. Tony had to lean on Steve not to fall to the ground as news that his best friend had died reached his brain

“Oh God” he kept on repeating those words…

++

++

Rhodey’s funeral was held in a small gathering in Manhattan. All his friends, family sat quietly as the priest blessed his corpse one last time. Odetta had not uttered a single word since that night. She was doing everything robotically.

After the funeral, she was the first one to get up. She walked to her car and sat in the driver’s seat for a moment.

_“Odetta, Darling please”_

_“No”_

_“Come on, please… for the love of God please”_

_“I said no Rhodey” she turned away from him, giving him the cold shoulder _

_“I’m sorry for all my past sins, please forgive me oh holy one and let me get a taste of this sweet orange cake that is calling my name to the gates of heaven” he laid his head on her lap as he gave her puppy eyes, with fake tears and all _

_“You are ridiculous” she kissed his nose _

_“So I can get a piece right?” _

_“Only after its cooled down” she said, smiling at him _

_“Oh come-on, I’m a soldier. Hot is what I go for” he wiggled his eyebrows at her _

_“Stop it” she laughed _

“Odetta?” she was startled out of her memories by Jack Thompson, who was knocking at her window. He had lost his legs due to the accident that had taken the lives of some soldiers on that plane…including Rhodey

“Odetta, I just wanna talk” she stared at him before she opened her door and stepped out. she gestured for him to talk

“I’m so sorry” he started…gone were the youthful eyes that were always full of mischief. In their place were eyes that had bags and looked so lifeless “I am so sorry Odetta, I wish… I wis-If I knew that’s how that ride was going to end, I would’ve told him to just wait for the next plane. I know this apology means nothing because I’m here and…and he’s not- but umm, Odetta, if you need anything, I’m here for you. Myself and Cass are here for you”

She nodded at him and got in her car. Hands on the wheel, she looked at him once more before she stepped on the gas.

_“Do you promise to always love me?” she asked as he twirled her around at Tonys wedding_

_“Of course” he smiled at her_

_“Even when I stop supporting your dorky team?”_

_“Yes”_

_“Even when I throw away your favourite sweater?”_

_“Yes”_

_“The yellow one” she raised her eyebrow at him _

_“You did not” he dipped her_

_“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t, I guess you’ll never know” she kissed his cheek _

_“Oh Darling” he kissed her forehead. _


End file.
